starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Umoja
Umojan Protectorate |population=Estimated 2.1 billion terrans |capital= |settlements=18 major settlements, 103 minor settlements, 110 agrarian complexes |platforms=Spy Deck, 40 other orbital platforms |imports=Unrefined ores, luxury goods, medical supplies, personnel |exports=Domesticated livestock, skalet meat, framberries, manufactured goods, refined minerals, vespene gas |status=Umojan Protectorate capital world }} Umoja is one of the three original terran-colonized worlds in the Koprulu Sector. Umoja is the base of operations of the Umojan Protectorate.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Umoja. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Umoja has coppery skies and spice-tinged air.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The Umojans consider themselves to be an enlightened people, and harbored obvious contempt for their sister colonies that submitted to the near-fascist yoke of the Terran Confederacy. Umojans are fiercely independent. Their architecture and technology is known for being highly functional.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The Umojan government seeks peaceful contact with the protoss. Umoja is run by a Ruling Council.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). History The supercarriers Reagan and Sarengo crash landed on this world. The Sarengo, which had suffered massive systems failures during its atmospheric descent, smashed into the planet, killing all of its 8,000 passengers. The Sarengo left behind a massive crash site known as the Sarengo Canyon. The Reagan was more fortunate, making a controlled descent and landing safely. Once the ship had landed, the 'cold sleep' chambers were deactivated and the surviving passengers slowly awakened. The passengers, attempting to discern where they were and how long they had "slept", found that the ATLAS AI system had somehow erased all knowledge of their journey from the computer banks. The exiles began to salvage their wrecked ship in an attempt to find refuge in their new surroundings. The inhabitants of Umoja worked to survive in what they termed "the New World". Unaware that their fellows also thrived upon Tarsonis and Moria, the vagabond Umojans made do with whatever meager resources they could find. Having lost the means to communicate over interplanetary distances when the Reagan was stripped for essential materials, the Umojans lived in isolation for sixty years. Umoja’s settlers adopted a democratic government method which later became known as the Umojan Ruling Council. It had a philosophy of leaving nothing to waste, keeping the planet’s flora and fauna unspoiled. Tarsonis, the largest and most technologically advanced of the terran colonies, soon developed second generation sub-warp engines, allowing their ships to explore the myriad, barren planets of the surrounding star system and eventually led them to find the other survivors of the Long Sleep. Once reunited, the three colonies benefited from mutual trade and commerce treaties. Although Tarsonis kept pushing Umoja and Moria to join in a conglomerated government, the two colonies steadfastly refused. Rivals of the Confederacy Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur made contact with Angus Mengsk, a senator of Korhal with noted anti-Confederate views. While visiting Mengsk's summer home in 2478, the Confederates launched an attack, which failed. Pasteur promised to send Mengsk military supplies so he could wage a secret war against the Confederacy.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. When the Guild Wars broke out, some Umojans fought against the Terran Confederacy. At the end of the Guild Wars in 2489, the Umojan colony, after seeing what blatant abuse the Terran Confederacy was capable of when it annexed almost all of the Kel-Morian Combine's supporting mining guilds into its holdings, and becoming aware of the murder of Angus Mengsk,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. founded the Umojan Protectorate. This nationalized militia would work to keep its colony free from Confederate tyranny. Umoja invited members from allied colonies into the Protectorate. Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur offered Angus Mengsk's son, Arcturus, his support, and had to hide Valerian Mengsk from that point onward.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Umoja continued to support the Rebellion of Korhal and its successor, the Sons of Korhal, even after the destruction of Korhal. Relations with the Dominion After the Terran Confederacy was overthrown and the Sons of Korhal became the Terran Dominion, Umoja came under Emperor Mengsk's rule when the Umojan Protectorate rallied to his banner.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The relationship had suffered damage shortly thereafter. Dominion capital ships led by General Edmund Duke were told to keep their distance from Umoja when Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk paid his son Valerian a visit there. The emperor had to descend to Umoja in an obsolete gun cutter. Shortly after landing, a Confederate Resistance Forces team led by Captain Angelina Emillian attacked, outnumbering the Dominion and Umojan security forces and cutting off communication with the capital vessels. Arcturus Mengsk, Valerian and their war teacher, Master Miyamoto fended off the troops long enough for the Dominion vessels to rescue them – a task made possible only because Duke ignored Umojan instructions to keep away. The Umojans and the Dominion had to renegotiate the movement of Dominion capital vessels after the attack. The Umojan Protectorate later broke free from the Dominion, which was weakened by the Brood War.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Native Species Umoja has some native fauna in the form of "some really big insects" that were domesticated.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. In addition, it is seemingly the homeworld of the skalet. Locations *Sarengo Canyon (restricted zone)1998-12-11. Sarengo Canyon. SCC: Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-10 *Spy Deck (part of an orbital installation) *Umoja Institute Trivia Umoja is one of the principles of Kwanzaa representing togetherness. References Umojan capital world |2489— }} Capital World}} Category:Terrans Category: Planets Category: Umojan Protectorate